Like A Song
by Prophet19
Summary: An indirect look at Zutara, from the eyes of those closest to them.
1. Aang

**Aang**

Aang was a master airbender, proudly being given the blue tatoos before he had turned twelve. After running from his duties when the monks broke tradition, after Katara woke him up, he had focused, and decided to fight.

Aang was skilled in waterbending, approaching mastery, and now even Toph would admit he was a decent earthbender. And, Aang was even learning firebending…from Zuko of all people, the last person he had ever expected to count as a friend.

Despite his physical youth, Aang was 112 years old, a full century displaced from his own time, a time when peace had still held over most of the world. That was actually the hardest to reconcile with the world he'd returned to, that nothing was the same.

Aang had been forced to grow up a lot in the months since he had woken up from the iceberg, had been forced to give up a lot of his innocent beliefs. But, he was still only a twelve-year-old boy, and when the time had come, there was one thing his immature self could not let go.

So, despite how 'mean' it was, he couldn't help but feel pleased when they yelled at each other. In Aang's mind, that meant that Katara didn't like Zuko, and she could still be his, even though she had said nothing, had not acted differently, since their kiss on the Day of Black Sun.

And the rare times when he sees her not angry with Zuko, when she treats him almost normally, he feels jealous, like the spirits of fairness had gone on holiday and given what was his away.

But that was crazy, right?


	2. Sokka

**Sokka**

It wasn't what they shouted that bothered Sokka. He didn't even care that they woke him up from naps with their fights.

Sokka didn't understand his sister's resentment of Zuko. Neither did Suki or his Dad. They all trusted Zuko with no problems. He had proven himself in the Boiling Rock, had even fought alongside them.

What Sokka cared about was that their anger hurt his ears, and had been going on ever since they had come to the temple.

Sokka knew that some fighting was okay. It relieved stress, and allowed people to air their problems, but that was the thing: neither Zuko nor Katara seemed to ever fix what was wrong between them.

Sokka had begun to avoid being in the same room they both were in, and had mercifully dodged a few fights. He just couldn't understand how he and everyone else could get along with Zuko, or with Katara, but they couldn't do the same with each other.

Sometimes, he felt like he could say so much to both of them, but he knew one trait they both shared. They were stubborn, and wouldn't listen, so Sokka let the words rot from his lips, and he didn't bother.

After all, if words could fix it, the fighting would have been over long ago.


	3. Toph

**Toph**

Toph didn't like it when they fought. Worse, she didn't know what to do about it, because what she saw past the anger made it hurt even worse. Toph would never admit her feelings out loud, she was too proud to do so, but she _did_ feel, and it hurt her to think about how much it hurt them.

The group didn't notice it, not really, but Toph didn't expect much out of any of them. They were too occupied with Hakoda, and Suki, and even Chit Sang. She thought that maybe Sokka suspected something, but he wasn't the type to go discussing things like _that_.

So, it was only Toph who noticed. Even before Zuko had gone with Sokka to the Boiling Rock, she had noticed something.

It was only when they came close, that it really bothered the blind earthbender. Their vibrations clouded her sight.

Toph didn't like liars, but she also hated it when someone kept everything in. Katara's words sounded only like lies to Toph's ears. Each word she said to or about Zuko, the mean, hurtful things that came from her lips, was nothing but lies.

When Katara told him how much she didn't trust him, how she knew he would screw up, what Toph heard was _I trusted you, and even though I love you, I don't want to be hurt again._

When it came to the rogue prince, Toph could feel the sting, could feel his sadness, and the depression that bred deep in him, until he would finally snap, and shout back. To Toph, his words, no matter what they were, meant _I love you, please forgive me. I don't want you to be hurt any more._

No, Toph didn't like the fighting. The earthbender saw things more simply than even the two in question: If she is what he wants, and he is what she wants, then why did they cause each other so much pain?

I had to write this. Really, it was like an impluse. I hope you liked it, and I'm going to leave it 'In-Progress' just in case I want to add Hakoda's story.

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._


	4. The Duke

**The Duke**

The Duke had lost his mom and dad when he was barely old enough to form a complete sentence. He had no clue what they looked like, and had been alone until Pipsqueak found him.

Even then, the Duke didn't know what a Mom or Dad would be like, because Pipsqueak had been like a big brother.

When they joined Jet and the Freedom Fighters, it had been like a family, but they were all like brothers and a sister…at least, The Duke thought so.

It was when they met Katara, Aang, and Sokka that he had first known what a Mom might be like.

Katara was pretty, even the little boy realized that, but she was also nice, and caring, and warm-hearted, and…well, just everything the little boy thought a mom should be.

But he still hadn't known what a dad was like.

Then he met Zuko. Sure, The Duke had been a little afraid of the prince at first, then he got used to him.

Zuko was strong, and serious, and he knew stuff, like how to make a toy sword, or what birds were singing, and what kinds of pictures the stars made.

If The Duke was asked to name what he thought a Dad should be like, it would Zuko, because the prince actually spent time with The Duke, teaching him stuff. He didn't tell The Duke to go away, not ever…well, he did when he was teaching Aang firebending, but that was okay. The Duke knew Zuko was just worried.

That's why it bothered The Duke to hear them argue.

After all, what little boy wants his Mom and Dad to fight?


	5. Chit Sang

**Chit Sang**

Chit Sang had been a prisoner a long time, and had fully expected to die at the Boiling Rock.

Escape was not an option, after all.

Then those two boys had shown up and changed everything. Chit Sang had escaped after all, and now, he was within shouting distance of not only the Avatar, but also any number of desirable targets for any bounty hunter.

But that was not an option, either. Chit Sang wouldn't rat, not ever, _and_ they had saved his life and fed him.

Because of the easy camaraderie that had been present on the zeppelin, Chit Sang had been taken by surprise by the way the waterbender had treated Zuko only the next morning.

By asking around, the kids filled in part of the story. Zuko had done some bad things to the girl and her friends.

Big deal.

Chit Sang doubted that was the real reason behind her animosity. He wasn't stupid. You didn't last as long as he had in the pen by being stupid, and the firebender had been without _it_ long enough to feel the charged tension between the two. If he was in the prince's shoes, he'd take the opportunity, but then, Chit Sang had been a prisoner for years. He'd had learned to take chances when they were there.

Teenagers. They didn't know how to relieve stress and tension the right way.

Chit Sang would mind his own business, stuff his ears when they began to argue, just like the others did, but he'd be watching.

Yep, any day now, it would happen. He was sure of it.


	6. Teo

**Teo**

When Zuko had first joined the group, Teo had no clue how to act. He had never run in to the prince, but had heard plenty of the others' stories about him to make Teo more than a little leery.

But Zuko had kept to himself, rarely joining in the conversations, only really seeming to come alive when he taught Aang firebending.

Teo had to admit, Zuko was a skilled fighter, evil firebending or not, but the one person who didn't seem to accept that was Katara. In fact, Katara acted very unlike herself around Zuko.

Teo remembered meeting Katara, Aang, and Sokka months ago. They were all more innocent then, but of all of them, Katara was still the most caring…except when it came to Zuko.

From the stories he had heard, Teo had expected Zuko to explode when Katara had first ridiculed him, but he had simply finished his food and left.

Teo watched as the weeks passed, and Zuko seemed to become a more definite part of the group. Zuko always seemed to have time to help any of them if they needed anything, even The Duke when he asked Zuko to play some kind of inane game.

But still, Katara was cold-hearted toward the prince.

Teo watched each time as Zuko finally snapped and shouted back. The group scooted away, cringing at the accusations and stinging barbs thrown back and forth, and Teo realized something…

They _needed_ to argue, but only because they couldn't settle their issues.

The one time Teo made the mistake of asking someone about his idea, Chit Sang had made an indecent implication and walked off, laughing.

From the way the two of them acted…Teo was sure they couldn't possibly like each other.

And if they did, he wasn't sure he wanted to start dating. It seemed too stressful.


	7. Haru

**Haru**

Haru had a crush on Katara that stemmed all the way to when he first met her. Any guy with a working pair of eyes would agree that she was beautiful, and she was kind and caring, and strong, free-willed…

Haru knew those things, but he also knew it was pointless. Since coming to the Air Temple, Haru had noticed something about Katara, at least about her and Zuko.

They fought a lot. It wasn't little squabbles like between Toph and Sokka, or like Haru had with Teo. They fought viciously, and more often than not, sparks literally flew.

Haru was a sensitive guy. He would be the first to admit it, but that didn't mean he was stupid. He knew that Toph knew something, but she wouldn't say, no matter how often Haru asked.

He also saw the little smile on Aang's face when they blew up at each other. As for the others, he often had to take The Duke out of the room before the boy started to cry. Of course, The Duke would end up in either Katara or Zuko's room to be comforted, and he'd likely sleep there.

No, Haru sensed quite a bit. He knew that there was a reason Katara treated Zuko the way she did, and for why Zuko just took it until he snapped. Of course, no one knew the whole reason, but Haru had gotten Sokka to tell him that Katara had mentioned something about Zuko and his mother.

Haru wondered if Zuko had betrayed Katara in some personal way. A small part of him got angry thinking about that, but Haru ignored that part, knowing it was from the crush.

Watching Katara fight with Zuko, Haru was sure he wasn't her type, anyway.


	8. Suki

**Suki**

Of course Suki saw it. As a young woman, she was have expected no less from herself. Suki knew that Toph did, as well, and suspected that Haru and maybe Hakoda knew something about it as well. The others were either too young, or too dense. A mean thing to say, but true.

Suki wasn't any older than the rest, but she had grown up on a small island. She'd known her share of crushes, so she knew plenty about liking boys…and tormenting them when they deserved it.

Suki could tell by looking that Zuko had done something stupid at some point in the past, and now he was paying for it. He was paying very dearly.

Watching their arguments was even more informative. Suki could see through the façade to just how much they really cared. Too bad they couldn't do the same, but Suki knew that even that would be just a first step. In time, though, they could be legendary, like Oma and Shu.

Katara obviously had been truly, deeply hurt, perhaps almost heartbroken, and Zuko would have to work his butt off to make up for whatever stupid thing he had done.

If it kept on much longer though, Suki was going to step in and force them to admit it, for better or worse.


	9. Hakoda

**Hakoda**

Hakoda had received quite a few surprises in a short time. He had expected to rot in prison, being rescued by not only his son, but also the Fire Nation's prince.

Even despite Sokka's assurances that Zuko was on their side, Hakoda had kept his judgment in reserve. He might be an ally, but Hakoda would not care to spend a great deal of time with a pompous brat.

He was quite thankfully proven wrong about Zuko's allegiance, and he now trusted the young exile completely.

But that led to another of the surprises Hakoda had experienced. After all, what Father wants to step off of an air machine to find that his little girl is in love?

Hakoda was too old, and had seen too much to ignore how both the teens felt, despite how well they seemed to be able to. He remembered courting his wife…they had some terrific rows before he'd finally gotten her to agree to marry him.

And Hakoda could see it. It wasn't really that he could see past their fighting, although he could. It was the little things that he noticed that told the story.

Little things like how much care Katara took to keep Zuko's clothing mended and clean.

Little things like how there was always a warm fire waiting for Katara in the morning.

Things like the time Katara had accidentally burned supper, and Zuko had been the only one to choke it down without comment.

Also, like how Katara hadn't even asked when she saw the burn on Zuko's hands from one of Aang's wayward fireblasts, she had simply healed him.

They fought, but they took care of each other. Hakoda resigned himself to the eventuality that he would have to accept that Katara was no longer his little girl.

But if Zuko screwed up, Hakoda would carve him to little pieces.

(Hopefully not before Hakoda had grandkids.)

* * *

I know Suki's viewpoint was really short, but I don't know much about her, and besides, I think I stated everything that needed to be said. I basicaly went for the idea that she could see through the arguments as well as Toph, and that she's getting fed up with it.

I finished it. I actually finished a story. I do honestly think this is how Hakoda would react, if Zutara had any chance at all of being canon. I wish it did, but I'm a realist. Stories like Avatar don't ever end that way. But as many Zutarans have said: We'll always have fanon.

Stay turned. You'll never know what's coming next from my odd, warped brain.

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._


End file.
